Two Personalities Of The Soul
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja cantik , dirumah menjadi wanita diluar menjadi namja namun cantik, mempunyai dua orang sahabat gila yang bernama Zelo namja polos dan kepo dan Daehyun namja yang sangat doyan makan, Byun Baekhyun ingin mencari jati dirinya, baca aja ya?jangan lupa ripiu kekeke ChanBaek BaekYeol


**ChanBaek-Two Personalities Of The Soul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Byun Baekhyun (jellies).  
Park Chanyeol.  
Oh Sehun.  
Choi JoonHong (Zelo).  
Jung Daehyun.  
Byun/Kwon Jiyong (GD-eomma Baekhyun)

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI ! TYPO.

Note : kekeke ini ff rating aman pertama saya loh, biasanya kan saya kebanyakan buat yang adegannya R-M, tapi jiwa kemesuman saya hilang seketika melihat kepolosan Zelo.

Sunmarry :_Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja cantik , dirumah menjadi wanita diluar menjadi namja namun cantik, mempunyai dua orang sahabat gila yang bernama Zelo namja polos dan kepo dan Daehyun namja yang sangat doyan makan, Byun Bae khyun ingin menja ya?jangacari jati dirinya, baca an lupa ripiu kekeke._

_._

_._

_._

_._

''mom aku berangkat sekolah dulu''pamit seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang coklat sepinggangnya sembari meneguk segelas susu buatan sang eomma.

''pelan-pelan sayang minumnya, berangkat sama siapa nak? Eomma tidak mau kalau kamu kelelahan, eomma suruh tuan Kang untuk-''

''eomma, eomma, tenang saja, Jellies tidak akan kelelahan , jellies mau bawa mobil sendiri saja, eomma tenang saja, jellies baik-baik saja ok''terang yeoja manis itu memotong percakapan sang eomma sebelum lebih memanjang lagi.

''jellies''

''percaya jellies ok''ujar Yeoja cantik itu dan mengambil kunci mobil di lemari hias.

''ok eomma jellies berangkat dulu, bye eomma''ujar yeoja cantik itu dan mencium kedua pipi sang eomma kemudian berjalan menuju garasi rumah, mengambil salah satu mobil di dalam garasi.

-...POV-

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil sport putihku, aku segera melepas wik panjang yang membuat kepala ku gatal ini, dan mengganti baju perempuan dengan baju asliku, ah perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, ok mungkin adegan ku dengan sang eomma membuat kalian bingung kan? Baiklah aku akan menceritakan sedeteil-deteilnya, pada saat itu eomma melahirkan anak kembar yaitu aku dan kembaranku, kembaranku itu perempuan namanya Byun Jellies, dan aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun, pada saat kami masuk universitas dan didalam perjalanan jellies tertimpa kecelakaan dan membuat nya dipanggil oleh Tuhan, eomma sangat terpuruk saat itu, eomma sangat menyayangi jellies karena jellies itu mengidap sebuah penyakit, dan sering kelelahan, makanya eomma sangat overprotektif kepada jellies, sedangkan aku? Aku sangat sakit hati jika mengingat masa dulu, eomma tidak pernah memperhatikanku, sedikitpun, tidak ada ! Semenjak kematian jellies eomma seperti orang gila, biarpun eomma tidak perhatian terhadapku tapi aku selalu dan tetap menyayangi eomma, dan dengan tekad yang bulat aku merubah penampilan ku seperti yeoja tapi itu dirumah, aku berdandan layaknya gadis rumah, dan dari 3 tahun yang lalu sampai selanjutnya eomma hidup dengan ilusi dan menganggapku jellies.

Sesudah kembali normal aku melajukan mobilku menuju universitasku didaerah pusat kota Seoul, orang banyak mengatakan aku ini namja cantik ! Aku harus menahan emosi ku pada mereka,saat mereka memujiku cantik ! Hey ! Aku ini tampan ! Namja tampan kedua setelah Byun Baekhyun, haha iya pertama dan kedua tetap aku yang tampan ! Ok cukup ! Kalian jangan mengikuti mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku can- oh cukup aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata terkutuk itu, jika kalian mengikuti mereka aku akan menyuruh orang tua kalian untuk membelikanmu kaca mata hahaha.  
Ok tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di parkiran uneversitasku, ah sebelum keluar aku melihat penampilanku di kaca spion mobil, melihat kadar ketampananku takut tambah tampan dan itu bisa membuat kalian mimisan ah tetap saja tampan ternyata, aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan aku wajah setampan ini, ya Tuhan apa aku ini sebenarnya malaikat yang kau utus untuk menginjak bumi ini.

''sudahlah Baekkie jangan berkaca terus nanti kacanya pecah, lagian wajah cantikmu itu tidak akan kabur''seseorang mengagetkanku, dan dia adalah sahabatku yang bernama Choi Joonhong, atau kerap disapa Zelo, namja tinggi polos dan menyebalkan huftt walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi dia tetap sahabatku, teman seperjuanganku.

''sepertinya aku akan mematahkan skeatboard mu Choi''ujarku melirik kearah Skeatboardnya, dia langsung mengangkat skeatboardnya dan memeluknya layaknya memeluk sang kekasih -_- aku rasa Zelo ada kelainan.

''jangan pernah kau sakiti istri ku ini Baekkie, aku belum mau menduda''ujarnya, apa kalian sependapat denganku kalau si Zelo namja polos ini kelainan? Ok abaikan ! Aku rasa kalian tidak akan bisa menjawab karena mata kalian terus focus ke wajah tampanku ini, stop ! Kalian janga memandangi ku terus ! Aku tau aku tampan tapi tidak usah segitunya terpanah aku takut darah kalian habis karena melihat ketampananku ini.

''aishh selagi kau tidak mengatakan aku Can- ehm kata terkutuk itu , aku tidak akan menyakiti istrimu itu''ujarku dan mendorongnya ke dalam campus.

''huftttt''lirihnya, dan kami berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kampus bersama.

''Zelo ini sudah didalam Campus bisakah kau hentikan bermain dengan istrimu itu''ujarku , oh ayolah mereka semua melihat kearah kami, its ok aku tidak masalah mereka menatap kagum karena ketampananku, tapi Zelo merusak suasana saja.

''Baekkie lihat semua namja itu sepertinya menatap kagum ke arahmu''ujar Zelo terkekeh.

''hey yang menatap kagum ke arahku itu para yeoja itu''ujarku kesal, ishh kenapa para namja itu selalu saja menatapku dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum, aku masih normal ! NORMAL !

''ah sepertinya kalau yang yeoja bukan melihatmu tapi melihat si Park''

''eh?'' aku membalikkan badanku, dan benar saja apa kata si Zelo, Park Chanyeol si tukang tebar pesona dimana-mana sedang berjalan dengan stay Cool andalannya, dan tak lupa asisten yang selalu mengekor kemana dia pergi kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun.

''ah sudahlah mataku katarak melihat si namja tebar pesona itu''ujarku dan menarik Zelo masuk kedaam kelas.

Dengan malas dan rasa kesal aku duduk dibangku ku, huftt semua yeoja itu pasti mengatakan kalau si Park itu tampan dan mengatakan kalau aku Can- akhh sudah sudah, pokoknya aku ini TAMPAN ! TAMPAN ! CATAT TAMPAN ! KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENCATAT AKU AKAN MENGHANTUI KALIAN !

''aaaaaa ! PARK CHANYEOL MARRY MEEE''

''YAAA ! FUCK ME CHANYEOL-AHH''

Oh aku harus menutup telingaku, lihatlah ini sudah di kelas dan para yeoja yeoja seperti anak ayam itu terus mengikuti si namja bodoh sok tampan itu, dan mereka tanpa segan segan meneriaki kata-kata yang cukup fulgar, seperti Chanyeol penismu panjang tidak, tubuhmu tinggi wajahmu tampan tunggu apalagi ayo kita sewa hotel, biar aku yang membayarnya, itu lah kata kata fulgar yang mereka ucapkan, dasar yeoja tidak tau malu ! Eh bukan nya aku cemburu ya ! Tapi gara-gara ada si Park itu fans yeojaku berpaling huks.  
Ok aku namja tampan tidak boleh menangis ! Nanti ketampananku semakin bertambah bagaimana? Yeah walaupun aku tau ketampananku ini permanen tapi ya tetap saja, aku takut aku bertambah tampan dan, dan fans ku yang berlimpah itu semakin banyak ya walau laki-laki yang paling mendominasi menjadi fans ku -,-

''pagi Zelo pagi Baekkie, mau makan?''nah ini sahabat ku yang paling gila akan makanan, sedikit dikit makan, sedikit dikit makan, tapi aku heran kenapa badannya tidak gemuk -gemuk.

''daehyun ! Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan makan ? Dan simpan makananmu jika kau tidak mau Kang seongsae menyita makananmu karena makan di acara ajarannya''ujarku malas, sedangkan Zelo wath ! Apaan dia , dia lagi colek colekan dengan, dengan si Sehun, ish dasar, kenapa aku dikelilingi orang orang yang gila semua sih Tuhan? Apa salah namja tampan ini eoh? Memang orang Tampan sepertiku banyak rintangannya.

''Baekkie, makanan itu adalah hal yang terindah yang diciptakan Tuhan, dan kau tau jika kita makan maka saat makanan itu menyentuh lidah kita dan itu sangat-''

''oh stop Daehyun ! Hentikan ceramah mu tentang makanan itu''ujar ku menyumpal mulutnya pakai roti yang ada di tangannya.

''Zelo kau themakin imut thaja''

''Sehun juga semakin tampan hihi''

cup

Aku membulatkan mataku melihat pemandangan live di depanku, Sehun mencium bibir Zelo, dan itu membuat wajahnya merah padam, apa-apaan anak itu, sungguh memalukan, apa dia menyimpang, oh Tuhan, tabahkan namja tampan ini, aku tidak mau emosi terus aku takut nanti wajahku berkerut, ok Baekhyun sabar, menghadapi sahabatmu yang gila itu ok.

''baby datanglah kepadaku'' belum sempat aku sadar dengan acara Shock ku, sekarang aku mendengar si Daehyun berkata dengan makanannya dan sempat mencium keripik kentang itu dengan penuh penghayatan, oh mungkin aku akan cepat gila sekarang.

''pagi sayang''  
Aku merinding geli saat merasakan nafas seseorang menerpa leherku.

''sayang sayang pala lu peyang''ujarku kesal, dia itu adalah trouble maker di universitas ini !siapa lagi kalau bukan si tebar pesona Park Chanyeol.

''jangan jutex dong, nanti cantikmu hilang baby''

''oh stop Tuan Park, hentikan kata menjijikanmu itu''kesalku.

''baiklah nyonya Park''ujarnya dan dengan gampangnya dia merangkul pinggangku, aku segera melepaskan tangan nakalnya itu, ish menyebalkan sekali ini orang.

''dasar namja aneh''

''siapa yang aneh baby?''oh dan sekarang dia sok akrab dengan memanggilku baby.

''jangan memanggilku baby !''

''terus apa , apa kau mau ku panggil Yeobbo ?''

''lama-lama bisa gila aku !''gumamku, ah sepertinya Tuhan sedang berpihak kepadaku, untung saja Kang seongsae sudah datang.

''Oh Sehun, bisakah kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu?''  
Kulihat Sehun mendengus saat di tegur oleh Kang Seongsae, rasakan ck dasar yang satu tukang tebar pesona yang satunya lagi suka mengumbar godaan dengan kata-kata kuno, cocok lah mereka itu (Chanyeol-Sehun).

Setelah Kang Seongsae pergi , aku membereskan semua tugas ku dan memasukkan tugas-tugas yang membuat otakku pusing ini kedalam tas.

''kajja kita kekantin''ujar Zelo, dan kamipun berjalan ke arah kantin, dan oh sama saja, baru saja aku ingin makan dengan tenang, tapi dikantin sebegitu ramainya disalah satu meja, meja siapa lagi kalau bukan si tebar pesona yang menyebalkan itu.

''kau pesan apa Baekkie? hari ini mumpung aku sedang baik aku akan menaktirmu''tawar Zelo, ada gerangan apa dia berbuat baik hari ini, ntahlah lebih baik aku terima saja, jarang-jarang Zelo begini hehe.

''hm aku apa saja, seperti biasa''ujarku malas dan menutup buku menu. beda dengan Daehyun yang membuka-buka buku menu itu dengan nafsu dan mata yang berbinar-binar , ckck benar benar food monster.

_-Author Pov-_

''aku mau, nasi goreng, ayam goreng saus kimchi, ayam bakar, burger, cheeschake, -''

''oh stop Daehyun ! Bisa-bisa bangkrut aku, kita makan menu yang sama ok''ujar Zelo sebelum Daehyun menyebutkan semua daftar makanan yang ada dimenu, Daehyun tidak akan puas kalau semua tulisan didalam menu itu dia sebut satu -persatu.

''huh dasar bocah''rutuk Daehyun.

''hm Baekkie , kalau aku lihat -lihat si Chanyeol itu menyukaimu, lihat saja sedari tadi matanya terus melirik ke arahmu''bisik Daehyun dengan wajah yang sungguh sangat serius membuat Baekhyun bergedik ngeri.

''aku ini masih normal ! Aku normal ! AKU STRAIGHT ! AKU MASIH MENYUKAI YEOJA BERDADA MONTOK HUWEE AKU NORMAL JUNG DAEHYUN AKU NORMALLLLL'' rengek Baekhyun murka, melihat rengekan (?) Baekhyun, membuat Daehyun menjadi kalang kabut, mana ada namja yang merengek seperti anak gadis kehilangan keperawanan seperti ini.

''ah ..aduh aduh Baekhyun-ah iya iya, kau normal, berhenti menangis ne, iya iya Baekhyun normal ! Baekhyun normal ok''ujar Daehyun buru-buru sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menangis guling-guling di meja kantin.

''memang aku normal''ujar Baekhyun kembali memasang expresi datar dan sok cool nya walaupun tetap saja itu membuat wajahnya semakin cantik, tapi memang dasar Baekhyun yang tidak mau menerima kalau wajahnya itu cantik.

''nah, makanannya datang, kajja kita makan''ujar Zelo tiba-tiba datang dengan bahagianya.

''anyeong''

''uhuk''baru satu suapan makanan yang mau masuk ke kerongkonganku, suara bass besar yang mengerikan menyapa indra pendengaranku, suara terkutuk siapa ini !?

''aigo Baekhyun chagiya, aku tau aku tampan tapi tidak usah segrogi itu mendengar suara sexyku yang berat ini, sampai membuat mu tersedak''  
Ucapannya bukan membuatku membaik malah membuatku semakin tersedak.

''aduh minum dulu Baekhyun-ah''ujar Daehyun memberikan Baekhyun segelas jusnya dengan SANGAT berat hati, di salah satu fikiran Daehyun juga tidak ingin sahabat seperjuangannya ini mati, jadi dengan sangat berat hati Daehyun merelakan juss nya.

''ah thanks Dae''ujar Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan jus strowberry yang pas juga itu juss favoritenya, Daehyun memandang cengo gelas yang tadinya penuh tapi sekarang kosong tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

''Zelo baby, thuapin abang thehun donk''

''uhukkkk''sekarang malah Daehyun yang tersedak karena mendengar ucapan cadel sehun yang menggoda Zelo , membuat perutnya geli dan ingin tertawa, karena tidak tahan menahan geli akhirnya makanan yang ada dimulutnya itu muncrat kemana-mana dan melepaskan tawanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menganga melihat sahabatnya.

''ish Sehun hyung, jangan ganggu Zelo lagi makan dong, kan Zelo jadi gak selera makan''ujar Zelo menatap miris makanan nya yang terkena muncratan Daehyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

''bagaimana kalau abang Thehun belikan yang baru?''tanya Sehun ,dan itu membuat mata Zelo berbinar-binar menatap Sehun.

''benarkah? Kajja''ujar Zelo semangat.

''eithhhh..''tahan Sehun, membuat Zelo kebingUngan.

''apa lagi?''

''kith dulu donk, abang Thehunnya''goda Sehun memonyongkan bibirnya, membuat wajah Zelo memerah , saat wajah Sehun mulai mendekatinya.

Srett

Baekhyun segera menarik kedua sahabat gilanya itu meninggalkan kantin.

''YA ! BAEKHYUN-AH AKU BELUM ME KITH URI ZELO !'' Baekhyun masih sempat mendengar protes nya teriakan Sehun.

''aduhhh Baekkie sebentar, lihat makananku , dia ingin aku segera memakannya dan kau memisahkanku darinya Baekkie sama saja kau memaksa anakmu bercerai !''

''oh Jung Daehyun bisakah kau hilangkan makanan dari fikiranmu itu sementara ''ujar Baekhyun jengkel dan duduk di bangkunya, oh kepala nya terasa ingin pecah menghadapi kedua tingkah sahabat nya yang norak ini, yang satu terlalu polos dan yang satu lagi euh kalian tau sendirilah, bagaimana tingkah Daehyun saat Baekhyun memisahkannya dengan makanannya tadi di kantin.

''Eh Baekhyun-ah? Ngomong-ngmong ada apa kita kembali kekelas ini? Bukannya jadwal pelajaran kita sudah tidak ada?''tanya Daehyun heran, Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya bagaimana dia bisa lupa, ah ini lah efek kalau keseringan bergaul dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

''huftt iya, kajja lebih baik kita pulang saja''ujar Baekhyun dan mulai berdiri kembali dari duduknya tentu saja diikuti oleh Daehyun dan Zelo.

_#Chanyeol Pov#_

Susah sekali mendapatkan anak itu ! Harus pakai cara apalagi agar otaknya yang keras kepala itu melunak ! Huftt ya ya ya seharusnya aku terima saja semua gadis yang menyatakn cintanya padaku, tapi mungkin kalian tau ada suatu alasan mengapa aku harus menolak mereka bukan? Yup walaupun ini memang gila tapi ya beginilah kisah hidupku menyimpang akan cinta, mungkin kasarnya 'GAY' tapi ok mungkin kebanyakan tapinya, kalian harus melihat Baekhyun, dia namja cantik mungil dan imut, sungguh menggairahkan, ntah mengapa aku begitu sangat menginginkannya, mungkin aku GAY hanya untuknya tidak untuk yang lain, aku sudah menginginkannya sejak awal kita masuk Universitas ini, di saat senyumannya dan banyak lainnya lah.

''hy Bro, maaf aku menghancurkan fikiran methummu, kajja kita pulang, hari thudah thore''itu Sehun, teman seperjuanganku dari SMA kita selalu bersama, dia tampan mungkin wajahnya mendekati sempurna tapi sayang saja dia cadel -,-

''baiklah, dan bisakah kau simpan foto Zelo di dalam tasmu sementara pabbo? Orang -orang melihat mu aneh selalu mencium foto Zelo yang kau ambil secara terang-terangan dihadapannya, oh Tuhan''ujarku frustasi melihat tingkah konyol sahabatku yang sangat menggilai bocah imut polos itu, aku akui dia cukup manis dan terlalu polos, tapi ya tetap saja aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun, Baekhyun-ah saranghae hehe.

''huft bilang thaja kau iri''

_Pletak_

''ku patahkan juga kau nanti''ujarku dan masuk kedalam mobil sport ku, disusul dengan Sehun, dia selalu ikut denganku karena kami se apartement, hei jangan berburuk sangka dulu ok, kami se flat bukan kami mempunyai hubungan yang khusus, tapi supaya lebih irit lebih baik kami berkerja sama dalam menyewa flat yang cukup mewah dan besar.

''ayo Baekkie mampir dulu''ujar Zelo saat sampai didepan rumahnya yang cukup besar.

''lain kali saja Zelo, salam untuk orang tuamu''ujar Baekhyun , Zelo mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam mobil Baekhyun.

''Baekhyun-ah sampai kapan kau akan membohongi ibumu?''ujar Daehyun memecah keheningan di dalam mobil, Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah sahabatnya itu dan kembali focus ke arah jalan.

''ntah lah Dae, aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat eomma begitu, aku ingin membahagiakan eomma itu saja''lirih Baekhyun.

''Baekhyun-ah, sejauh jauhnya kau menyimpan chasecake maka akan tercium juga olehku, begitu juga dengan eommamu, lama lambat pasti akan tiba saatnya''ceramah Daehyun, membuat Baekhyun shock mendengar ucapan Daehyun , apa-apaan dia main ubah pepatah se enaknya.

''ceramahmu tidak jauh dari makanan''ujar Baekhyun malas.

''sudah aku mau berhenti dipertigaan piramida saja, aku ingin membeli banyak kue yang aku tulis didaftar menuku''ujar Daehyun, Baekhyun mengangguk dan berhenti di pertigaan piramida.

''apa kau ingin mencoba berbagai macam kue denganku?''tanya Daehyun.

''lain kali saja''ujar Baekhyun, Daehyun mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam mobil Baekhyun.

''aku mau keluar, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu sehun-ah?''tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang asik dengan laptopnya.

''tidak, tapi kalau ada Zelo, bawa dia kesini''

Pletak

''kau ada ada saja, aku pergi dulu''setelah menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu Chanyeol dengan sadisnya meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengelus pucuk kepalanya sakit.

Berjalan kearah mobilnya yang ada di parkiran bawah tanah flat besar ini, kemudian menjalankan mobil mewahnya melintasi ramainya kota Seoul, setelah sampai di sebuah pasar swalayan besar Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, mata Chanyeol menyipit saat ingin melihat penjelasannya.

''Baekhyun''lirih Chanyeol.

''kenapa dia masuk ke toko pakaian yeoja?''lirih Chanyeol berfikir keras.

''apa dia ingin membelikan yeoja chingunya baju? Apa Baekhyun sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu?''fikir Chanyeol, dan mengikuti Baekhyun secara diam-diam.

Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya di sudut kaca besar saat Baekhyun keluar dari toko baju perempuan, dan melihat kearah Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.  
Chanyeol terus melihat kearah mobil Baekhyun.  
Mata Chanyeol melebar saat pintu mobil pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang, Chanyeol mengusap kembali matanya.

''apa benar dia Baekhyun?''lirih Chanyeol terkagum-kagum, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya.

''Baekhyun kau tidak bisa menolakku lagi''lirih Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun masuk kedalam toko kue.

''hy''sapa Chanyeol saat langkahnya menyamai langkah Baekhyun, seperti suara yang ia kenal Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan benar saja , mata Baekhyun langsung membulat lebar saat mengetahui kalau orang yang menyapanya itu Park Chanyeol.

''kau cantik juga saat berubah menjadi perempuan''ujar Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

''kau mengikutiku tuan Park?''

''tidak, aku tidak mengikuti mu , ini hanya kebetulan saja. saat aku melihat mu masuk kedalam tokoh tadi''ujar Chanyeol enteng, sumpah demi apapun ! Namja tinggi yang ada di depannya ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan ! Selalu mengganggu hidupnya.  
Baekhyun yang malas meladeni Chanyeol. dengan langkah sedikit cepat dia pergi meninggalkan namja bermarga Park itu, tapi sungguh sayang sekali. Chanyeol lebih dahulu menarik lengan tangan Baekhyun sebelum namja manis itu pergi, terdengar decakan di lidah mungilnya, menatap malas kearah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

''apa lagi? Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi , lepaskan tanganku Park''ujar Baekhyun malas.

''oh ayolah Baekhyunnie bermainlah sedikit, santai saja ok, segrogi itukah kau menghadapi namja penuh karisma dan tampan sepertiku eum?''tanya Chanyeol terkekeh dengan nada narsis dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya detik ini juga mendengar kepede an namja idiot ini.

''jangan sok akrab, dasar namja idiot''ujar Baekhyun kesal dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya, bukannya melepaskan . Chanyeol malah menarik Baekhyun mendekat ketubuhnya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya tapi sayang Baekhyun tidak akan termakan oleh pesona si Park, tidak akan ! Camkan itu ! Tapi ntahlah untuk seterusnya.

''wew sejak kapan kau mempunyai payudara yang cukup berisi eum?''

''jangan banyak bicara atau ku sobek mulutmu itu''

''cantik-cantik jutex''

''lepaskan sekarang ! Atau aku berteriak''

''aku akan menciummu disini juga kalau kau berteriak sayang''

''cepat katakan ! Apa maumu !''

''sederhana, cukup kau patuhi semua perintahku aku tidak akan membocori rahasia mu ini, dan pastinya eommamu juga belum tau kan soal ini''ancam Chanyeol menyeringai, benar-benar membuat emosi Baekhyun meledak, kenapa namja ini suka sekali mencampuri urusannya.

''jangan coba-coba kau bocorkan ini kepada eomma ku Park Chanyeol ! Aku tidak akan segan segan untuk mematahkan lehermu itu''ujar Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

''baiklah, aku tidak akan membocorkannya asal kau mau menuruti ku saja, bagaimana? Simple bukan?''ujar Chanyeol enteng, Baekhyun mulai risih saat orang-orang yang ada ditoko kue memandang ke arah mereka, seakan akan mereka adalah pusat perhatian yang sangat menarik dibanding, bermacam-macam kue yang ada didalam kaca toko itu.

''aishh baiklah, asal mulutmu tidak ember saja''ujar Baekhyun

''dan bisa kah kau lepaskan pelukan mu Park? Sebelum orang-orang menilai buruk terhadap kita''lanjut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

''berapa nomor ponselmu?''

''untuk apa !''

''untuk menghubungimu lah, mana cepat''desak Chanyeol, dengan tidak ikhlas Baekhyun mengotak atik ponselnya dan memberi tahu namja pemaksa ini berapa nomor ponselnya.

''baiklah, sampai bertemu besok baby, nikmatilah harimu besok dan seterusnya''bisik Chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggepallkan tangannya, seakan-akan dia ingin menonjok wajah tampan Chanyeol sampai jelek.

dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, moodnya hilang sudah untuk membeli kue, nasibnya hari ini benar-benar sial ! Dan mungkin seterusnya ! Salah apa dia?

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.  
Setelah sampai dikediaman orang tuanya. Baekhyun memakir asal mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sangat mewah.

''jellies, kenapa pulangnya malam sayang, bagaimana? Apa kau kelelahan nak'?''tanya Jiyong , eomma Baekhyun secara bertubi-tubi, Baekhyun memaksakan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

''eomma, Jellies tidak apa ok, im fine''ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan sang eomma.

''kau selalu bilang kalau baik-baik saja, kajja eomma antar kekamar''ujar Jiyong dan mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

''eomma , Jellies baik-baik saja ok, lebih baik eomma istirahat, jellies juga sudah mengantuk''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

''baiklah, tapi lekas tidur ya, eomma tidak mau melihat kamu kelelahan arra !''ujar Jiyong dan mengusap rambut anak kesangannya itu, Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.  
Setelah mengunci pintunya Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi guna mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

30 menit waktu yang dia butuhku untuk mandi, Baekhyun mellirik kearah dinding yang ternyata sudah pukul 22.00 waktu Seoul.

''tumben hujan?''lirih Baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamar balkon.  
Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang besarnya, menutup pelan matanya, meratapi nasib sang eomma yang belum bisa mengiklaskan kepergian sang saudara kembar.

Klek

Tiba-tiba lampu kamar Baekhyun padam, dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut, belum suara petir yang menggelegar , membuatnya semakin takut, ingin menjerit tapi dia tidak ingin mengejutkan sang eomma yang mungkin saja sudah tidur.

Cklek

Baekhyun semakin waspada saat seseorang bertubuh tinggi membuka pintu balkonnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat tubuh orang itu samar samar.

''siapa kau, ku mohon menjauh''lirih Baekhyun ketakutan.

''sttt, diamlah''bisik namja itu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan.

Grep

Tiba-tiba namja asing itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergematar hebat.

''siapa kau, lepaskan, lepasshmmmppp''tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan bibir dingin namun lembut namja itu menyentuh bibirnya, Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh namja itu namun sia-sia , tenaga namja ini lebih kuat dari tubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat lidah namja ini memasuki mulutnya dan menarik lidahnya, Baekhyun meremas kuat pundak namja tinggi itu kuat saat namja misterius ini terus menghisap dalam mulut Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun memukul pundak kokoh namja misterius itu saat merasakan dia sangat butuh yang namanya udara.

''hhh..hhh..hh..''Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Deg

Baekhyun kenal sangat aroma farfum yang digunakan namja misterius ini.

'apakah dia Chanyeol' tanya Baekhyun berfikir , sebab aroma parfum yang namja ini pakai sangat sama dengan parfum yang Chanyeol sering gunakan, walaupun baunya agak samar karena baju namja ini basah terkena hujan.

''kau siapa?''tanya Baekhyun pelan dengan nada takutnya.  
Bukannya menjawab namja itu mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya kilas, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun dan pergi melewati pintu balkon.

Kllek

Dan seperginya namja itu, lampu kamar Baekhyun kembali hidup, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Balkon dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana, kemana hilangnya namja tadi.

''apakah dia Chanyeol?''lirih Baekhyun dan memegang bibirnya, dan lebih parahnya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

''tidak ! Tidak ! Kenapa jantung ini berdetak kencang ! tidak tidak ! Aku masih normal ! Aku normal ! Aku masih menyukai yeoja yeoja cantik dan sexy ! Mungkin ini efek terkejutku saja ! Iya begitu''gumam Baekhyun dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

''manis''gumam namja misterius tadi setelah melihat Baekhyun kembali masuk kekamarnya, namja misterius itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang sedang.

.

.

.

**.TBC/END**

Ok ff ini terinpirasi saat saya melihat fancam nya Daehyun BAP, yang kerjanya makan terus , dia lebih melirik kentang goreng dari pada cewek sexy yang ada diruangan itu, sumpah ngakak saya akhhhh !

Ok ok ! Ripiu ripiu !

Mungkin ini ff three shoot


End file.
